My Heartbeats are Numbered
by TeammJake
Summary: As I laid there, feeling the pain leave my body, feeling my heart beat slowly, unevenly, for the last few times. My heart continued to slow as the time passed by, and I waited. Edward finally turns Bella into a vampire. Finally. R
1. Transformation

**This begins in my version of Breaking Dawn, after Bella has married Edward. The two of them have to get away from Forks to change Bella, so Jacob's werewolf pack won't try to start a war. So Edward and Bella are driving up to Alaska, to the Cullen's new house. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (as much as i would like to), and i am not Stephenie Meyer.**

** PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Transformation**

I felt a gentle shaking on my arm. My eyes opened slowly to see Edward's glorious face just inches from mine. His warm, butterscotch eyes scorched as the crooked smile I loved best stretch across his face.

"Welcome home," he said softly, his breath blowing softly against my face.

"Mmm . . . " I mumbled as my heart restarted.

The door to the Volvo opened and the cool Alaskan air woke me up completely. The breeze cleared my head and I straightened up to see what "Home" was. I turned my head to where Edward was looking and gasped.

The big, white house in front of the car was beautiful. It was old and Victorian somehow. I immediately thought of the Cullen's old house on the river. There were tall trees surrounding it, parting only where the long drive went up to the house.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I sighed. Knowing Alice, the house was going to be over the top, with beautiful rooms and elegant furniture.

"Let's go."

We walked up to the pretty house and opened the tall wooden door. I knew it. The house was beautiful. I was a lot like the old house on the river; very wide, and open. The front room was mostly the same, too, with white furniture and Edward's piano resting in the corner.

We explored the house a little bit, Edward held my hand as we went through all the rooms. The house was beautiful, but I wasn't paying very much attention. I was trying to listen for the return of the rest of the Cullens. I knew it was hopeless, but I listened carefully anyway. Suddenly, Edward stopped and held my face in his hands. "Will you _please_ tell me what you are thinking?" he asked softly.

"Im trying to listen for everyone."

His face was curious and frustrated. "Why?" he muttered. Then I saw his eyes tighten the tiniest bit. "Oh." He knew I was waiting for Carlisle.

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?"

"Yes." My voice cracked.

Edward's head snapped up. They were home. _Gulp._ I knew this is what I wanted more than everything else put together, but I was terrified at the same time. I remembered the pain, the fire in my veins. . searing. . .

Then the door opened behind us slowly and Alice skipped in, followed by the rest of the Cullens.

"Bella!" she squealed and she was right behind me before I could finish turning around. She gave me a hug and a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Hi, Alice."

"I haven't seen you in weeks! You disappeared right after the wedding . . . Oh, but didn't you _love_ it! You looked so pretty in your dress and everything turned out perfect! Everyone was so happy to see you and then after was so fun. . . ." Alice went on. I looked past her to the other Cullens. Emmett was laughing silently watching her, next to Jasper who was smiling. Carlisle and Esme were absolutely ecstatic, and even Rosalie smiled shyly at me. I looked back at Alice, who was still babbling, " . . . and the honeymoon! Didn't you love it? I thought Edward chose a great place and I bet you had the best time! Oh, and do you like the house? We all chose it together, I hope you like it, it reminded me of our old house." Then she stopped for at least a minute, thinking. She looked at me, her eyes wary. "When are you going to. . . . ?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward glare at her, I'm sure because she reminded me of what we were doing today. I guess the fear came back into my face because Edward muttered, "Thanks, Alice."

The day went on, though I wasn't aware of it. Edward talked to Carlisle and Esme, while Jasper, Emmett, and Alice talked and laughed. Rosalie was quiet. Edward said my name once, but I wasn't listening. I wasn't really sure what we were doing. I wasn't paying attention, until Edward and I were alone again.

"Are you okay, Bella?" He murmured softly.

"Yeah, I am. I want to do this." My voice jumped up an octave.

"Not yet, love." I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his hand. "It's okay, just sleep now."

"After?"

"Only if you want."

"Okay." I gulped.

So I laid next to him, and started falling asleep. I didn't want to think about what was going to happen when I woke up, but it was inevitable. So I thought about after. The strength, speed and beauty. As I thought about it, I fell asleep in Edward's marble arms.

My arm shook for the second time that day, and my eyes flew open. Edward was there, his eyes careful. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied, but I knew he didn't believe me. I sat up and slid off the bed. I walked out of our room, and down the hall. I was almost to the stairs when Edward caught me and turned me around. I flushed and walked the other way into a room at the end of the hall. It was almost a blank room, except for a table with blankets.

I sat down and mentally prepared myself for what was about to happen. Carlisle walked into the room. I took a deep breath while he explained what we were doing. He finished talking and looked at me. I nodded, terrified, and turned to Edward.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?"

I was ready. I swallowed loudly and answered, "Yes." I could see Edward's eyes tighten.

"Im fine." I said, resting my hand on his cheek.

"I love you." He murmured, then leaned down to kiss me until I was dizzy.

"Don't watch." I could detect the pain in his voice.

My eyes closed slowly. Edward leaned down and kissed my neck. "Forgive me, Love." He murmured against the skin, and he bit me. His sharp teeth broke through my skin. The pain came then, fire in my veins, burning. The pain intensified as he bit me again. I could hear bloodcurdling screams, and I realized it was me. The bites continued and the pain seared through me, my veins were on fire, and I couldn't remember anything or think of anything. I wanted to die. Nothing could be compared to the feeling of white-hot venom, streaking through my body. The screams continued, ringing in my ears. I felt tears streaming relentlessly down my face. I wanted nothing more than to die. I felt nothing but the stinging, burning, searing fire in my veins and the pain everywhere in my body. I realized as I heard the words, that I was begging Edward to stop, to kill me, to please stop. It flooded through me and I wanted nothing more than to die. I wanted it to stop. I wanted everything to stop. For what felt like hours could be seconds. It didn't stop.

For what seemed like an eternity, the pain went on. Finally, it started to ease up, slowly but surely, and things became more clear every passing minute. I heard voices.

"Edward you have to leave sometime. She will be okay."

"No," he snarled, "I'm not leaving her." His soft, velvet voice was weak. For once, he could not control the intense pain in his voice.

Soon the other voices stopped and it was just him. He repeatedly murmured, "I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry, my love."

"It's almost over, it will stop, I promise." He soothed me. Every time he spoke, I could hear the sadness and pain in his gentle voice. And I knew he was right. Every moment things got clearer and the pain slowed. Eventually, the screams stopped too.

So I laid there. I laid there next to him and he never left me. As I laid there, feeling the pain leave my body, feeling my heart beat slowly, unevenly, for the last few times. My heart continued to slow as the time passed by, and I waited.

* * *


	2. Newborn

**This chapter is short, I apologize. I love this chapter, but it doesn't have anything about Bella's powers. Im getting to that. Once again, i don't own Twilight, so i am not in Mrs. Meyer's head. **

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Newborn**

It stopped. The pain was gone. The pain was finally gone. My heart had stopped. My eyelids fluttered open.

"Bella?" Edward asked. His voice was gentle.

Everything was so clear. The smell of his skin, the sound of his beautiful velvet voice, and when I looked up at him, the sight of his perfect face, his dark gold eyes as they looked at me, careful. I blinked a few times, shocked. "Woah." I said.

Edward laughed. "You get used to it."

It took me a minute to absorb everything. It was so. . . . different. I noticed the light in the window and realized it was dawn. Then, the pain came back. My throat. My throat was burning. "My throat." I said louder now, scared that I didn't know what was happening. You could hear the pain, evident in my voice.

"You're thirsty. Time to go hunting." He smiled, but his eyes were careful, almost afraid. I didn't understand.

As if on cue, the rest of the Cullens came slowly in the room. Carefully again, just like Edward. They walked slowly, as if they moved too fast it would scare me. They stood there for several minutes, while I looked at each of their beautiful faces.

I hopped off the table, startled that I did this without tripping or falling, and I looked at my family. Even Alice looked afraid, as she stared at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I blurted out.

"Bella, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, ignoring my question.

"Yes I'm fine."

Then Edward spoke. "We need to go hunting."

"Okay, let's go!" Emmett spoke up, smiling now. It wasn't right. His smile was small, and cautious. I didn't understand. They acted as if I were afraid of them.

I looked at Edward. "It's okay, Bella. Jasper and Emmett will make sure no humans are near." He said gently.

"Okay." I was afraid, but I walked toward the door with Edward. We all got outside and Edward took my hand.

"Ready?"

And we started running.

It was amazing. The speed was exhilarating. It was nothing like riding on Edward's back while he ran through the forest the first time, so long ago. The wind blew across my face and I could smell the forest.

We stopped, and I immediately knew why. I could smell them, in the trees, the scent was sweet and mouth-watering. I could hear the rustle of the leaves. My throat burned worse than before and I could feel the excess flow of venom in my mouth. I ran toward them and caught one of the animals. My teeth broke through the skin and into the hot, pulsing veins. The warm, sweet liquid streamed down my throat. It cooled the burning that had been there just moments before. The last of the animal's blood trickled down my throat. I stopped, and the deer fell to the forest floor. I stood up, slowly, and took two slow steps back. Realization flooded through me. What had I just done? My eyes were wide in shock as I stood there. I saw Edward move to come closer, but Carlisle stopped him. "Give her a minute." He said softly.

I ignored him. I just killed an animal. A living breathing animal. I was a murderer, a monster. But then, I saw the deer lying on the ground, and I thought, with relief, At least it's not a human. The two emotions fought each other. I was confused. Carlisle took one step toward me and my head snapped up to look at him.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

I found my voice. "I'm. Just. Shocked." I choked out.

"Bella, do you want to go back?" Carlisle said softly.

"Yes." I walked over to Edward, and he put his marble arms around me.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured in my ear. "You must hate me for doing this to you." I didn't understand. Was _that_ why they all looked so careful and afraid? That didn't make any sense. I chose this.

"No, I don't. I could never hate you."

"You're not . . . not mad at me for doing this to you?" I could hear the shock in his voice.

"Of course not." And I wasn't lying. I wasn't mad at him. Not at all. I was just really confused. "Let's go."

He grabbed my hand and we ran back to our house. When we got inside, Alice, Edward and I went upstairs to Alice and Jasper's room. When we sat on the bed, I saw my reflection in one of her mirrors, and gasped.

I looked so _different. _My face was beautiful, except for the eyes. My features were different, straight and perfect. I was a lot paler, of course, and thinner. My stomach was flat and my legs and arms were thin. My clothes were too big for me, baggy. And my eyes. My eyes were strange, bright, pulsing red, getting dark closer to the pupil. They scorched. I looked like a vampire.

* * *


	3. New Family

* * *

**Okay, i finally got chapter 3 up, but its really short. I am working on Chapter 4, but it will take awhile.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight. Or Edward Cullen. -sadface-**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **

** mRs-cuLLeNxxx**

* * *

**3. New Family**

"Bella?" Edward's velvet voice murmured in my ear. We were sitting on his bed, and I was in his lap, with his arms around me.

"Yes?" I shifted so I was facing him.

"Are you sure your not mad at me? The look on your face in the forest . . . and you haven't said two words since we got back. . . when you looked at the mirror in Alice's room . . . I just-"

I put my finger to his lips, and held his marble face in my hands. "Edward, look at me." His warm, ocher eyes locked with mine. "I am fine. What happened in the forest . . . I was so shocked and confused. This is all new to me, and it took me off guard. I am not mad at you at all. I love you." I smiled as best as I could, as I was still shaken.

"Okay." He stopped, thinking. "Hmm . . . do you want to go downstairs?"

"Yeah, I do. Let's go." Edward lifted me out of the room, and down the stairs. The rest of my new family was there, waiting for me.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Bella, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm over the shock. That just took me off guard." Which was true, mostly. I was still a little "out of it", but I was ready to accept my new life.

"Well then, welcome to our family." Carlisle walked over to me to give me a hug. This surprised me, but I returned the gesture. Carlisle had always been like a father to me.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice rushed over to give me a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're my sister!"

"Thanks Alice."

The rest of my family came over to welcome me too. Emmett bounded over and gave me a bear hug. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, and made me feel welcome (literally). Esme hugged me gently and even Rosalie smiled and welcomed me, though I know she didn't like that I had chose this over being human.

"So. . . Bella?" Alice said slowly. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were bright with excitement and she was grinning. Uh-oh. Whatever she was planning _can't _be good.

"Um, Yes?" Edward laughed quietly at the look on my face.

"I think. . . We need to go shopping!" I laughed. Of course Alice would want to take me shopping, first thing.

"Alice . ." Edward warned her.

"No, it's okay." I put my hand up to stop him. "Alice, why don't you ask Rosalie to go with you, and you can buy me all the clothes you want, okay?" I said, just because I didn't want to have to go with her. And because I _did_ need new clothes, the ones I had on were too big.

"Okay! Thanks Bella!" she turned around and said, "Rose, will you come, please?"

"Yeah, sure." she said and ran vampire-speed up the stairs to get her and Alice's shoes. The two of them left to go to the mall. I turned back to the Cullens and saw Emmett and Jasper arm-wrestling. I smiled.

"Hey Emmett, do you want to arm-wrestle me?" I asked, when he won. I thought back to when Edward asked me to arm-wrestle him and laughed.

He frowned. I was a lot stronger than him now, but he wanted to try. "Fine." he growled, and I ran over to the Cullen's dining room table.

Edward followed me to the table as I sat down across Emmett. "Ready. . . Set . .Go!" Edward said, smiling.

We arm-wrestled, and I won, easily. I laughed, and Emmett stomped up the stairs, muttering "Cheater. ." under his breath. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all laughed. I smiled. I had a feeling I was going to like being in this family.

* * *

**Did you like it? The chapter kind of doesn't have to do with much, but it will get more serious. **

**xx PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! xx**


	4. Talents

**Okay, i finally got this chapter up, but it will take some time for the next chapter. if i do another chapter. anyway, i love this chapter, so please let me know what YOU think! PLEASEREVIEW**

**Disclamer: i dOn'T oWn tWiliGt, bLaH, bLaH, bLaH.**

**Btw: Still from Bella's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Talents**

After Emmett left, Edward and I sat and talked to Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. The atmosphere in the Cullen's kitchen was very calm, I suspected Jasper was using his unique talent to relax my confused feelings about this new life.

"Oh, Bellllaaa!!" I heard Alice yell from the direction of the front door. She ran into the kitchen with shopping bags in her hands.

"Um, yes?" The sound of footsteps came from the hall, and Rosalie walked in, followed by, a much happier (now that Rosalie is back), Emmett. She had even more shopping bags with her. How many clothes did they buy?

"We got your clothes!" Alice held up the shopping bags.

I opened my mouth to thank her, but stopped. The bags fell from her hands, their contents spilling across the floor. Her eyes were wide, and there was a blank look in them. Jasper was at her side in an instant.

"What is it?" He held her shoulders, and looked in her brilliant gold eyes. "What do you see?"

Her lips quivered and she murmured two quiet words. "The Voulturi."

I froze, and panic flooded through me. The Voulturi. The sinister image of the trio of tall dark vampires entered my mind. Tiny Jane, with her blood-red eyes glowing. Edward on the floor, being tortured by the piercing gaze of Jane. The people in that room, the image Edward tried to hide from me. Felix and Demetri, in the ally, when Jane walked up to us.

My eyes flickered to Jasper, and to Edward. I thought of what Jasper could do. I didn't want Edward to know I was panicking, So I immediately tried to hide my panic by making myself calm. I knew it was hopeless, but I made myself think Jasper couldn't feel what I was feeling.

Suddenly, Jasper let go of Alice, and his hands were at his head. Alice blinked a few times and turned to Jasper.

"What's wrong?" her soft voice was calm, but I could sense the urgency beneath the words. "What happened?"

"The emotions. . . in the room- They. . are. . gone. Everything disappeared- It's like. . nobody. . is feeling anything. I can't control. ." Jasper said, his words strangled.

Jasper's words confused me. I lost my train of thought, and the panic broke through my calm expression. Jasper then straightened up and shook his head.

"Woah." I thought I heard him say, but it was so quiet, I couldn't be sure.

"What is it?" Alice said softly.

"The emotions in the room. I can feel them again." Jasper replied. "I . . I don't know what happened."

".. Are you okay?" Alice asked slowly, her eyes concerned.

"Yes. . I'm. . . Fine." He put his arms around Alice.

I looked up at Edward. He was looking at Carlisle. "What do you think happened?" Edward asked.

"Im not sure. . . But, for now . . Alice." Carlisle turned to her. "What did you see?" I tensed, ever so slightly. Edward pulled me closer in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I saw Aro send Jane, Demetri, Felix, and their guard to check on Bella." I flinched when Alice said my name.

"Well," Carlisle said slowly, "We should be fine. Considering. . ." His eyes flashed to me. He was right. We shouldn't be in any danger, I was a vampire now.

"Wait. Something's changed." Alice held up her hand. Her eyes went blank.

I waited impatiently while Alice concentrated. Her ocher eyes were a thousand miles away. Finally she looked down, and shook her head. She blinked, and looked back up at Carlisle.

"Aro changed his mind. He decided to go with them. He wants to see Bella himself."

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle asked, calm as ever.

Alice closed her eyes and put her fingertips against her temples. I counted to thirteen in my head. "About five days." she replied softly.

Carlisle's eyes were tight. It was silent, Alice's words hung in the air. I kept quiet, trying not to break the silence. It lasted several minutes, until I couldn't take the silence. I took a deep breath.

Edward kissed the top of my head, then put his lips to my ear. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise. Bella, they won't hurt you." My breathing became more ragged, despite his words. "Shh, Bella, shh." He soothed me. Instantly I felt calm wash over me. My eyes flickered to Jasper and back.

Alice groaned quietly and everyone looked at her. She was looking down her head in her hands.

"Alice. . ?" Carlisle said.

"Things are changing again. Images are flashing. . by so . .fast. I can't . . see them clearly." She mumbled. Suddenly her head snapped up, her eyes wide. "Oh!"

Jasper bent down, so he was eye-level with Alice. "Alice, What's going on?"

"I don't know!" she nearly yelled, exasperated. "Things keep changing!"

"Alice, It's okay." Jasper said quietly to her. "What do you see?"

"They won't be here for a while. They're going to the eastern states first. Some nomads are there, and people are beginning to notice the. . ." She hesitated, and her eyes flashed to me, wary. ". .bodies. They're going to fix the damage." Alice finished. I tried to keep my expression even.

"Okay, That's good." Carlisle said. "We will deal with them when the time comes. For now. . ." He turned to face Jasper. The room went silent. Again.

Alice broke the silence. "Jasper." She murmured.

"Jasper," Carlisle continued. "What happened." His voice was calm.

"After Alice had her vision, Bella started to panic." I looked down, as Jasper went on. "I started to calm her, but the panic, coming off her stopped. All the emotions I felt were gone, and I couldn't calm Bella, because I couldn't feel anything from her. After about a minute, I could feel the emotions again. I don't know. . . I don't get. . What happened?"

"Hmm." Carlisle muttered. "I wonder. ."

I waited. Suddenly, he turned to me. "Bella," He hesitated. "What were you thinking after Alice had her vision?"

"Um, well . . I was thinking that Jasper couldn't feel what I was feeling. Like. . ." I froze. Edward straightened up, moving his chin from my shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw he was looking down, his light eyes wide. "Of course." he mumbled. I looked back at Carlisle, who was waiting for me to finish.

"Like. . his talent wasn't working." I finished slowly. The whole room tensed. The silence was piercing.

"So. . Bella. ." Alice muttered.

"Bella. . .?" Jasper said, shocked.

"_Did_ Bella?" Emmett said, not smiling for once.

"Hmm." Rosalie mumbled.

Esme just stood in the corner, her eyes wide, still not saying anything. Edward was quiet.

"I. . .?" I stopped, in shock. "Wha-. . uh-. .me?"

Carlisle waited. No one said anything, letting me absorb the shock. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"Um. .Yes." Everyone else was quiet. And confused."I _think_ we found Bella's talent." Carlisle finished slowly.

Alice's mouth fell open. Jasper was silent, no change in his face. Esme's eyes widened. Rosalie's expression was reserved, and she was quiet.

"What?" Emmett said loudly, breaking the silence.

"Well, this is just a theory, but I think Bella is able to. ." He stopped, I assumed, thinking about how to explain. "Let's see. I think Bella can control vampires with extra . . senses, like Jasper, Alice, and Edward." Emmett and Alice still looked confused.

"Okay. . ." Carlisle continued, seeing their bewildered expressions. "Once again, this is a guess, but let's say, for example, Edward. Say Edward was hearing . . . Emmett's thoughts. If Bella thought to herself, Edward _couldn't_ hear Emmett's thoughts, Edward wouldn't be able to hear anyone's, not just Emmett's."

Emmett's mouth fell open. "_She can?"_

Carlisle just nodded.

"Hmph." I looked at him. His arms were folded, and he was frowning. "Lucky. . ." he muttered.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think!! PLEASE tell me, i wanna know what you think, soOoO. . . pLeAsE rEVieW!!**

**This chapter is very confusing, i apologize. Its kinda back-and-forth, but i couldn't really think of another way to write it. i love the last line, haha Emmett rocks.**


	5. Memories

**Ok, so i finally got this chapter up. Sorry it took so long. BTW this chapter doesn't have a name cuz i couldnt' think of one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, yadda yadda yadda. **

**Please please review! pLeAsE!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

So far, my first week of being a vampire has been hard. Every time an animal got close to the house, my throat burned, just like the first time. The urge to kill the animal; to taste it's warm, sweet blood; made me feel sick to my stomach, because I couldn't control myself. Edward kept reminding me it would get better, with time. He took me hunting every few days, but even after, the scent of the blood took me off guard.

I couldn't get used to any of it. The balance and coordination, along with the amazing eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell. My marble skin, and my red eyes. And the strength. I had already broken one of the matching chairs to the dining room table, chipped the sink in Alice's bathroom, (when she tried to dress me up), and ripped part of the couch. On accident.

Most of the last week, I had been haunted by the thought of the Voulturi. I couldn't concentrate for very long, especially after I overheard Alice saying they were getting closer. Edward kept reminding me I had nothing to worry about, because I was a vampire now. He also could tell I didn't buy it, and so he distracted me. So did Carlisle.

Ever since the day we learned about my little 'talent', Carlisle had been trying to help me control it. It was a fun thing to play around with, when I was in the mood. Emmett had been mad for the first day or so (since I figured out I had it), that I had gotten a "talent", and he hadn't. Since i still haven't gotten used to using it, I randomly did it a lot, and it drove Edward and Jasper crazy.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward said softly. My eyes opened, to see Edward put his cool hand on my wrist. "Bella, let go." I unclenched my hand, and saw the indentation of my fingers, left on the side of the table I was sitting at. Just a moment ago I had been thinking about the Voulturi.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, pulling my hand away from the wood. I looked up at Edward. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was an accident." he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back as best as i could, then looked down. Edward put one finger under my chin, and pushed it up so i was looking at him. "Bella, everything is going to be fine. Stop worrying. Please." I raised one eyebrow.

"I have a lot of practice reading your face." he explained. "I can tell your worried. It's going to work out. Trust me."

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I mumbled. "Can we go outside? I need to do something."

Edward smiled again. "Let's go."

Outside, the wind was blowing softly, ruffling the leaves of the huge tree that shaded the backyard. Edward and I sat in the cool grass, letting the wind gently blow my hair around my face. I put my head against Edward's chest, and closed my eyes. I let my mind wander, and I thought back to Forks. A million images popped into my head, like I was dreaming. The first time I saw Edward, Tyler's van sliding across the black ice towards me, The night at Port Angeles. Edward in his meadow, sitting motionless in the grass, The sun glancing of the millions of tiny facets in his skin. Running to the ballet studio, to James, in Phoenix. Edward in his tuxedo, at prom. My disastrous eighteenth birthday, The bright red blood pulsing out of my arm. The little garage, next to Jacob's house, sitting in the Rabbit. Jacob's face, smiling, with his white teeth in brilliant contrast to his red-brown skin. I stopped there.

"Will you tell me what your thinking?" Edward said softly, after a few minutes. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Jacob." I mumbled, looking down. Edward pulled me closer, and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his lips against my ear.

"It's okay." I replied after a minute. We sat like that for several minutes, neither of us talking.

Suddenly, the familiar sweet, mouth-watering scent of an animal came from the forest. My throat seared, and the venom flowed in my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, and clutched Edward's shirt. I felt him stiffen. He held my wrists, and pulled me up so we were standing. Edward put one arm around my waist and quickly towed me to the house.

Inside, Edward pulled me to the couch and I sat down. I slowly unclenched my hands, and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me. I nodded.

"I shouldn't have taken you outside. I'm sorry." He said softly, after a minute.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him so he was sitting next to me. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

* * *

Later that night, I took a shower in Edward's bathroom. After, I wrapped myself in a towel, and walked to my dresser. I gently pulled on the little handle, but the drawer didn't move. I pulled harder, and the whole dresser tipped over. I just stood there, holding the empty drawer by the handle. As I put the drawer down, I noticed the handle had the indentation of my fingertips on it. "Dang!" I muttered. I quickly pushed the dresser back up, leaving all the drawers on the floor, with my clothes scattered everywhere.

I grabbed a t-shirt and sweats, and went to change. I came back to find Edward leaning against the dresser, looking at the mess on the floor.

"It didn't want to come out of the dresser." I explained. He just laughed.

I leaned down and started putting clothes back in the drawers, and Edward got down to help me. After I tossed the clothes in the drawers, he took them back out, folded them, and put them in again. I laughed when I saw he was doing this.

"What?" He asked me with a curious expression on his face. I just laughed again. He shrugged and started working again. I fell over, laughing at his expression.

"What did I do?" he said. I just shook my head, and started helping him again.

"What happened?" Emmett said, suddenly at the door. I looked over at him. "I heard a crash, Bella yell 'Dang', and then Bella laughing." Edward and I laughed. Emmett shrugged, and left.

A few minutes later, I grabbed an old t-shirt and something silver fell out, landing next to my knee. Curious, I set the t-shirt down, and picked it up.

It was the bracelet Jacob gave me for graduation. Seeing the ruined handle of the drawer out of the corner of my eye, I held the bracelet carefully, balancing the little wolf charm on my fingers. I looked up to see Edward looking at me curiously.

"May I?" He said softly, gesturing to the bracelet. I handed it to him. He looked at it briefly and looked back at me. His expression was calm, but I could tell by his eyes, he was wondering why it was at the bottom of my drawer. I looked down.

"It reminds me of Jacob." I murmured. He set the bracelet down, and put his arms around me. This was the second time I had thought about Jacob today. I tried not to think about my best friend. I hated to think about him, because when I did, I thought about how much pain I had caused him. I really missed Jacob, and I didn't know if I would ever see him again.

I shook the thought from my head and straightened up. I started to put the clothes away again, and Edward helped, without a word. When I thought Edward wasn't looking, I gently put the bracelet back, underneath all the clothes. When we were done, I shoved the drawers back in the dresser, and wheeled so I was facing Edward. "Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

He looked confused. "Why would I be?"

"You haven't said anything since I mentioned Jacob." I said, my voice cracking when I said his name.

"Bella, of course I'm not mad at you. I just. ." He stopped. "I feel horrible every time you say his name. I can see the pain in your face, Bella, and I am the reason you haven't seen him in so long. He ran away, because he knew I would turn you into one of us. I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I chose this. The same thing would've happened no matter what." I said, looking down. He put his arms around me, and kissed my forehead. I looked up, and kissed him softly.

Outside Edward's room, I heard footsteps. I listened closely, and hear Alice talking quietly with Jasper. I caught a few words, but when she said my name, I listened closer.

"I'm worried about Bella." She said softly. "I keep getting flashes, and the Voulturi are getting closer." I stopped listening, I didn't want to hear. I tried not to think of the Voulturi either, but of course I did. The thought of them haunted me all week.

I needed something to distract me, I thought to myself. "Let's go downstairs." I said to Edward. He looked at me curiously, but put his arm around my waist, and started walking towards the door.

When we got downstairs, the whole family was already there. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were watching as Emmett and Jasper were wrestling for the remote. I laughed, and Alice and Carlisle turned to look at me.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said, jumping up to give me a hug. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"Hi Alice."

"Come watch!" she said, pulling me and Edward to the couch. I sat down and watched the two of them fight.

"Give it to me!" Emmett growled at Jasper.

"Why are they fighting for the remote?" I asked Edward.

"I don't know." he said, shaking his head sadly. "My family is insane." he muttered. I laughed. He turned to look at me, and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I like this chapter but idk. so i want to know what you think! Review!! **

**In this chapter, i added some Jacob cuz my story didn't have any so it needed him, because i think Bella would think about him a lot. anyway sorry this chapter is kind of confusing, like with the dresser, then it got all serious. and the thing when they were outside, thats just my opinion of how hard it would be for Bella  
**

**So i really wanna know if you like it. . . sO pLeASe PlEaSe rEvIeW!!**


	6. Hunting

**Okay, so I decided to put this chapter up, even though the point of this story is kinda lost, considering Breaking Dawn is out.**

** I'm not sure if I should continue it after this, even though its a cliff-hanger with the whole Voulturi thing.So, if you think I should keep going, PLEASE review, cause I really don't know.  
**

**Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter, even though its really short. If I get reviews saying to continue, I'll try to post another chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.:(**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hunting**

"Are you thirsty?" I asked Edward softly, stroking the shadow under his eye. I looked carefully at his face.

He smiled, his perfect double curved lips stretching across his white teeth. As a vampire, it was as if suddenly, a light had turned on, everything was clearer and brighter. My human memory had not done his perfect face justice. When I was human, I never noticed the exact icy, perfect, pale shade of his skin or the way his eyelashes brushed his cheek when he closed his eyes. I stroked underneath his eye again, marveling at the way it felt. When I was human, his skin felt hard, like a stone. Now, it felt like silk against my fingertips. He blinked, and I looked at his eyes. His eyes were a dark, deep gold, surrounded by a fringe of black lashes. The shadow under his eyes was a soft blackish-purple. He hadn't hunted in several days.

"Not really." He answered, shrugging lightly. "But Emmett and Jasper want to hunt today. Do you want to go?"

"Okay." I answered. "Is the whole family going?"

"I think so, they haven't gone for a few weeks."

"Okay, Let's go see when were going." I said, just as Alice skipped through the door to Edward's room. She was smiling, her white teeth sparkling. She danced to the edge of Edward's bed, and sat down. I wondered silently why she was so happy.

"Hi Bella. Hi Edward." She said. "You guys ready to go?"

"I guess that answers my question." I said softly, and Edward laughed under his breath. I stood up and looked down at Alice. "Okay. Let's go." Alice smiled as she stood up, and left, motioning for us to follow her. Edward got up, and took my hand as we followed Alice.

When we got outside, the sun was shining. I paused, standing at the edge of the porch. Curious, I stepped out of the shade, and watched the sunlight glance off my arm, glittering off a million tiny, invisible facets in the skin. The sunlight threw designs off my skin, onto the ground, changing when I twisted my hand.

"Woah." I muttered, and Emmett laughed under his breath, behind me. I turned around, and Edward stepped out in the sunlight, his skin glittering like mine. He smiled, and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Ready?" He murmured softly. "We could race, if you want." He teased softly, smiling. Race. Hmm.

"Okay, Let's go." Alice spoke up, taking Jasper's hand. She smiled, and they took off running into the forest, followed by Rosalie. Emmett stopped laughing, and ran after them.

Edward looked sideways at me. I smiled and started running after Alice. He caught up to me soon, and passed me, laughing softly.

As we raced, the wind blew across my face. The speed was exhilarating. Running, I could smell the forest stronger and clearer than ever. The feeling made me think back to the first time I had run like this. I remembered asking Edward how he didn't hit the trees. I smiled, thinking of how silly the question sounded now. I looked at the trees in front of me. They looked as if they were at a standstill, I could see every vein in the hundreds of tiny leaves as the trees rushed by me. As a vampire, I could see perfectly. When I thought back to my human memories, it was like looking through murky water.

Ahead of me, Edward darted through a part in the trees. I laughed. I pushed my legs harder, and being stronger than him, the effort allowed me to catch up to him. Ahead, I could hear Alice and Jasper's playful growls as they ran. Edward slowed slightly, and I followed his lead. He stopped, and turned to face me, smiling. I waited.

"I won." Edward teased, slipping his arms around my waist. "Do I get a prize?"

"Hmm. . . a prize. ." I said, pulling away and walking in a circle around him. I stopped, and traced his lips with my finger.

"I don't know. . ." I teased, smiling. "Then again, you _did_ win, fair and square. . ." I said, reaching up to kiss him. After a minute, he pulled away. I frowned.

"What?" I started to say, but stopped. I heard a faint heartbeat up ahead. "Oh." I smiled. "Watch." He raised one eyebrow.

I smelled the blood, and tensed. The animal was not far, and I could tell, it was big. My eyes narrowed. I shifted forward into a crouch, and my arms closed around the huge black bear, about fifteen feet away from where I had been, seconds before. I leaned down, and my teeth broke through the skin of the bear, and the hot blood streamed down my throat. The last of the blood rushed into my mouth, and I stood up, smiling at Edward.

He smiled darkly, and crouched. He pounced through the trees near us, and I heard him snarl. I followed, stepping through the trees to see him standing across from a large mountain lion. I watched in awe as he sprung lightly, landing on the huge cat. I couldn't get used to his beauty, even now. I had always been afraid to see him hunt when I was human, but even then, I wouldn't have miss the strong and graceful way he hunted. He leaned down to press his lips against the soft skin, breaking through to the warm, sweet blood. He pulled away, and stood up, turning to face me. His eyes were now a soft gold.

"Hmm. ." I said softly. "Wow."

Edward laughed. "Years of practice."

He frowned slightly. "Are you still thirsty?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"No." I told him. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, Edward tensed. His eyes narrowed, and his lips pulled back over his teeth. Through the trees, I heard a heartbeat, and I smelled blood. It was a different scent than any other animal, and it wasn't as potent. The scent didn't affect me the same way either, it made my throat burn slightly, but I didn't feel the urge to taste the blood. It didn't smell as good. Edward pulled me through the trees the opposite way. I ran with him, until he stopped, and made me sit near a tree.

"Edward, what's wrong? What is it?" I said, my voice panicked.

He didn't look away. He was staring away from me, at the way we had come, but he snarled "Human." under his breath. I froze. Edward continued to look at the trees, until Carlisle stepped out, followed by the rest of the family.

Carlisle looked toward me, and kneeled down next to Edward. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked me, but didn't wait for an answer. "Edward what did she do?"

Edward relaxed slightly, and I felt calm wash over me. I eyed Jasper. Next to me, Edward looked at me incredulously. I glanced at Carlisle, who was waiting for an answer. Edward blinked, and looked back at Carlisle.

"Well. . ._ Nothing._ She didn't _do_ anything." Edward said, looking as confused as I felt. I waited. What just happened?

Carlisle turned to me. "Bella, did you smell the blood?"

"Well, yeah, I smelled blood, but I didn't smell. . . well, It didn't smell _good._" I said. Carlisle looked confused, instead of his usual calm.

No one said anything for several minutes. Finally Carlisle spoke. "Hmm. . . I wonder. ." He said softly, under his breath. I waited. "Well, hmm. . I _think_ Bella reacted the way she did because of the way blood effected her when she was human." He said slowly. "I was half expecting this anyway."

"So. . . I don't smell human blood like you because it made me sick when _I_ was human?" I asked, curious.

"That's my guess." Carlisle said.

Edward relaxed further, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Carlisle took my hands to help me up, and Edward wound his arm around my waist.

"Let's go home." He said softly, his lips at my ear. I nodded. The others left too, I assumed to continue hunting. Edward and I ran back to our house.

"Are you okay?" Edward said softly, when we were back at the house.

"Of course." I said, then hesitated. "Are you?"

He laughed. "Yes it's just. . .you. ."

"I what?"

"You continue to amaze me." He said, shaking his head slightly. I laughed. He cocked his head to the side, with a curious expression on his face. "What?"

"Great. I amaze you because I couldn't look at blood at all when I was human or I would faint. Now, I don't smell blood right." I said, laughing.

He rolled his eyes, then smiled. "Bella."

* * *

**Okay so, once again Sorry it was so short! **

**ANYWAY, Did you like it?? Please review if you did (or if you didn't, flames appreciated) AND if you want me to continue. I want to know what you think!**

* * *


	7. The Clearing

**Sorry about this story kinda stopping for a while, but I decided I am going to finish it, so here is a chapter. This is a kinda weird chapter, but I like it even though it goes really fast. The next chapter is going to take a while but hopefully, not as long as this one took. So I hope you like it, review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even the story really. . . SM made it up.. . **

**I really hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Clearing**

I stared out the clouded window in the living room, trying to memorize the six unique sides of a single snowflake. It was the first snow of the year, and the first snow of my vampire life. I loved the look of it. There wasn't much snow on the ground, but it was cold, because the edges of the window were fogged up. My cool breath blowing against the glass didn't make any difference to the clouded surface, like it would have if I was human.

As I peered through the thin glass, I thought about the last little while. Most of the last week I had been learning how to control my little 'talent'. It drives Jasper and Edward crazy, but I could control it better now, I don't usually do it on accident anymore. Also, I learned I could do it to multiple people at once.

I still went half-crazy to scent of animal blood, and I still reacted the same way to human blood as before. We were going with Carlisle's assumption of _why_ that was, mostly because we couldn't come up with anything better.

The visions of the Voulturi were getting clearer, Alice says. Every time they make a decision, her vision of when and where gets clearer. She says she can see snow on the ground, but she can't tell where. Snow on the ground. Suddenly, I didn't want to look at the little white flakes falling outside anymore, but I didn't look away.

I moved my gaze to one of the largest snowflakes outside. I memorized the design, trying to keep myself distracted. Loop, straight, two tiny loops, loop, straight, two tiny loops, pointed end, I thought in my head. My eyes flickered to another flake, after the big one touched against thousands of others, piling up slowly on the soft grass. The little design reminded me of icicles, and I started memorizing it like the first one.

Breaking me out of my trance, Edward's arms slid around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him. He smiled, then leaned forward and kissed me. I smiled.

"Miss me?" He murmured. I looked up and kissed him.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said softly. I looked back outside, and I watched him follow my gaze.

"It's so pretty." I murmured. He smiled, turning his head to look at me.

"I like snowflakes." He said after a minute, turning back to look outside. "It's one thing that after a hundred years, no matter how many I've seen, it's always something new."

After several minutes, I turned around. "Let's go outside."

He smiled, and took my hand. We went out to the back. I stepped off the porch, and let the snowflakes fall into my hair. I lifted up my hand and caught one on the tip of my middle finger. I lifted the little snowflake up to look at it. It didn't melt resting on my cold skin, so I brushed it off. I looked at Edward. He was just watching me. Then, he grinned.

He took my hand and started running. We ran through the backyard and into the trees. I laughed and let go of his hand, pushing harder to get ahead of him. Realizing what I was doing, he sped up and soon passed me, laughing. We ran for a few minutes until he darted through a break in the trees. I followed him, and realized he had stopped. I stopped, and turned back. He was looking through two trees, crisscrossing over each other so I couldn't see what he was looking at.

"What?" I said. He didn't answer, he just turned and took my hand, and with his other hand, pulled back the branches, motioning for me to go first.

When I stepped through, I had the immediate strange sense of déjà vu. We were in a huge clearing, like the baseball clearing in Forks. It wasn't as big, but it wasn't as small as our meadow either. I turned to look at him. He was standing several feet back, barely in front of the trees. His face was smooth, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I waited for him to say something.

"This is it." He said in a monotone voice.

"This is what?"

"This is it. Bella, this is where the Voulturi are coming. I saw it in Alice's head. She couldn't tell where it was, and neither could I, at the time." He said. I swallowed hard, and turned around slowly to look at the clearing. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground. It clicked together in my head. When and where. Snow on the ground. We don't know _where._ That's what Alice said. I stood there for several minutes, horrified. _Now?_

"We have to go tell Alice." I said in almost the same monotone voice as Edward. He nodded, and I ran forward, grabbing his hand. We ran through the forest, faster than before. Branches reached out and whipped at my arms. I ignored them. Logs lay hidden in the green underbrush. I darted around them. Without breaking stride, I released Edward's hand, and leaped lightly over the river. He followed immediately after, taking my hand again as we ran to the house.

"Alice? Carlisle?" Edward said as soon as we stepped into the house. Alice ran down the stairs, stopping in front of us.

"Carlisle is hunting. What is it?" She said in her high, trilling voice.

"I know where it is. The place the Voulturi are coming. It's a clearing, like the one in Forks, a couple of miles away." Edward said. She froze mid-stride, to stare him. Her eyes flashed to me, and back.

"Was there snow-" she said slowly.

"On the ground." I finished.

Edward nodded.

"So soon." I breathed. I knew this was coming, but now that it was here, it was hard to wrap my mind around the concept. I had been dreaded this, horrified of this, for weeks. It was here. It was happening. Now.

"We have to get Carlisle and Esme." Alice started all of a sudden, talking fast. "Jazz! Em, Rose!" She called up the stairs, and continued talking. "We can't let the Voulturi come into town. We have to go meet them there." I gulped, and stared past Alice and Edward, not seeing anything. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs.

"Jasper, will you go find Carlisle and Esme? They are hunting somewhere, but Carlisle said they weren't going far." He nodded, and left. "Emmett, Rosalie, you heard what we said a minute ago?" They both nodded, and we all looked toward the door. Nothing to do but wait.

I couldn't concentrate on anything really. My fingers clicked against the hard surface at the table, demanding and impatient. I was sitting at the table, Edward behind me. Alice was pacing, and Emmett and Rosalie were just standing, probably talking. Edward laid a cool hand on my tapping fingertips, and kneeled down next to the chair I was sitting at.

"Bella, It's okay. We are all going to be fine. Calm down." He soothed me. I didn't respond. He could tell I didn't buy it, and stood back up next to me. His gaze flickered to the door. "They're back." He said quietly.

Alice's head snapped up, and she followed Edward's gaze. Jasper stepped through the door, followed by Carlisle, then Esme.

"Jasper told me already." Carlisle said. Jasper nodded, and went to stand by Alice. "Edward, where is it?" Edward looked at me, then back at Carlisle.

"A few miles away, in the forest. Bella and I found it when we were running." Edward replied.

"We have to go. There's nothing else we can do." Carlisle said. My breath became more ragged every passing minute. It was silent, everyone looked at each other.

Carlisle continued, "It don't think it will come to a fight." He said, speaking the words no one wanted to hear. I saw Jasper glance at Alice and back, worry plain in his eyes. Emmett put his arms around Rosalie's waist, and Edward kissed the top of my head. "But if it does. . . " He couldn't finish the sentence. What would he say? I didn't want to hear the answer. I could see him squeeze Esme's hand.

_But if it does._ The words rang in my head. I couldn't even begin to think about what I would do if it does. I started planning in my head. I could help. I could make the Voulturi guard useless, in the way Aro uses them. Jane wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, or her twin, Alec. I could help. The thought gave me hope.

I swallowed hard. This had happened so fast. It seemed like hours, or even days ago I had been looking out the window in the living room. Now I might only have hours left. I held Edward's arms wrapped around my waist.

"We have to go." Carlisle breathed, almost silently. For several minutes, we were all quiet. I couldn't think. Everything was moving too fast. The seconds ticked by at double speed, and my breathing wouldn't slow down.

"Now?" I managed to whisper. Now. I couldn't fathom how fast my life had just been thrown away. If it came to a fight, which even through my horror, I thought it would, I wouldn't go on living much longer. I looked up at Edward's perfect face. He was staring ahead of everything, his face smooth so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. It would be different this time. I wouldn't be the one in danger, with him coming to save me. I would fight next to him, and if he were to die, I would be next in line, following after him. It would be different this time. I wouldn't go on living without him. Not again.

* * *

I stared at the ground in front of me, unable to look away. We were standing in the clearing. It had stopped snowing, but now there was a clear blanket of snow layering the ground. Just like in Alice's vision. A breeze blew through the trees, and simultaneously, Edward and I looked up. I relaxed, slightly.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"Soon."

I swallowed hard. Edward turned me around and hugged me tightly, then kissed me. I saw Emmett kiss Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice with their fingers interlocked, their heads together. Carlisle and Esme, who were closest to us, stepped over. Esme hugged me gently, and Carlisle kissed my forehead. They both hugged Edward, and then walked over to Emmett and Rose. I hugged Alice tightly, and stood next to Edward. He kissed me again.

"I love you." He said softly, then took my hand. I couldn't talk. I took a breath, but it hitched in my throat, and I swallowed unwillingly. Then, I realized that's what it felt like to cry.

I faced forward, mirroring Edward. Then, I could hear them. I tried hard to keep my breathing evenly, by matching it to Edward's. They're footsteps were soft, like a ghost. I held my breath. It was time.

* * *

**What did you think?? Good? Horrible? Review!**

**Um at the beggining of this chapter, Edward is gone, and I don't really know where he is. . . Let's say he was talking to Carlisle. . Father son bonding trip. . . Idk. whatever you want to think..**

**Hope you like the rest of the story. .When I get around to it.**

**_mRs-cuLLeNxxx_**


	8. LAST CHAPTER

**I finished it!! Finally. Sorry it took so long, i took a break from all my stories, not just this one. Anyway, not much to say, just this is the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Last Chapter **

It was time. I swallowed hard. The soft footsteps slowed slightly, then stopped. I clutched Edward's arms— wrapped securely around my waist— closer to my body.

They stepped out of the sinister looking ferns draped over the branches. Aro came first, flanked by Jane and Alec; the malevolent twins. The rest of the guard came up behind, the almost-silent brushes of their footsteps announcing their arrival. Aro moved slightly, and my eyes flashed back to him. I tensed.

"Aro," Carlisle said calmly. My eyes never moved from Aro's figure.

He looked away from Edward and I to look at Carlisle, who had stepped forward. He cocked his head to the side, and raised one eyebrow.

"Carlisle," Aro said. The sound of his voice sent shivers down my spine. Light, friendly, calm; it somehow made it sound strangely more threatening—though it wasn't a threat he murmured now.

"How are you, Carlisle? Been keeping"— He glanced at me—"busy?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Carlisle said, still calm. He ignored the question. "How have you been?"

"Fine." His blood red eyes tightened, and I tensed. "Now, enough pleasantries. Edward, I assume you know to what I am referring to?" His gaze moved to Edward.

Suddenly, I was overcome with such hatred, so much it washed all the fear out of my body. I wanted to hurt him, to rip his head off, not caring whether or not I lived after. The urge surprised me; I wasn't expecting it in the least. I bit down on my bottom teeth, trying to keep in control. Edward's arms tightened around me, and I realized I was moving forward. I unclenched my fingers slowly.

"Yes, Aro, and the answer is no." Edward said in a soft voice. I shivered, realizing what he meant.

Aro wanted Edward for what he could do, for reading minds. The last time I had seen him, he wanted Alice and Edward to join him, you could say. I saw the picture in my mind again, one that had haunted me for nearly a year. Edward and Alice; glowing red eyes, long black cloaks. I shivered again.

"Alice?" Aro said, turning to my tiny sister.

"No." She said simply. I tried to understand the expression on Aro's face, but it was unreadable.

"And. . . Bella." I tensed. He fixed his gaze on me.

"Obviously, you must have some . . . talent. A shield, perhaps?" He held out his hand, and I immediately understood what he wanted. Unexpectedly, Edward released his hands from around my waist, and stepping in front of me. I touched his shoulder.

"Edward, No." He turned to me.

"I'm not letting him anywhere near you. I'll be fine. It will be worse if I don't." He kissed my forehead, and stepped forward again, towards Aro.

I clenched my jaw, I hated seeing Edward step away from us, from me, toward the Voulturi. I watched the guard, seeing their reaction.

Jane tensed. I moved my gaze to her small figure. She was staring at Edward with her bright eyes, a sinister smile on her face.

The look on the little face— her deadly face of an angel— sent a shock through me. In that moment, everything changed. I felt an overpowering surge of energy surrounding me. Experimenting, I stretched it out toward the line of black cloaks across from us. It moved as I wished, forming a bubble of energy. I pulled it along the line, surrounding the Voulturi guard. The single second it took changed everything, the Voulturi were powerless, and no one had even noticed. I smiled. Unwillingly, I pulled it away from Aro the closer Edward got.

Aro smiled. Edward reached out, and slowly Aro touched his hand. At that moment, I knew he could see everything. Everything from Edward's mind, his memories, thoughts.

"Hmm. Interesting." Aro said, his eyes closed. I could only see him out of the corner of my eyes, my gaze never moved from Edward.

He opened his eyes. Edward stepped away, and moved back to my side.

"So. . . Bella. I understand what you can do. And with human's blood? Interesting. Would you like to become part of my guard?" The question surprised me, though I knew he wanted me to, he wanted me to when I was human.

I shook my head.

"That's too bad. I was really hoping you would. And Edward and Alice." He shook his head. "Such a waste."

I swallowed hard. I knew this was coming. The bubble of energy started to slip, I refocused and concentrated. It kept becoming harder, like trying to pull a rubber band. I tried to only focus on it; I knew what would happen next.

I saw Edward look toward Jane and Alec. Jane was staring at us, her expression shocked. She knew what I was doing. I looked at Alec. He closed his eyes.

"What is he doing?" I only vaguely knew what he could do. Before, Carlisle had said he could block out all sense or emotion in us. Everything would go black, and we wouldn't be able to smell, hear and so on. I shivered. The bubble started to slip again, I stopped thinking about it to concentrate.

"It's not working, is it?" I said to Edward.

"No. . . " He said sounding confused. He looked at me. "Your doing that, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Jane, Alec, stop." Aro said. I was so shocked, the bubble snapped back. I flinched, and pulled it back.

"I've decided not to harm Carlisle's family. Carlisle has been my friend for many years. We have no business here anymore." Jane stared at him, and so did I. The energy faded out completely.

Abruptly, he turned and walked through his guard, every cloak he passed turned and followed him. When they were all gone—Jane and Alec unwillingly leaving last— I turned to Edward.

"What just happened?"

"He changed his mind. I told you, the Voulturi aren't evil. They are just supposed to keep our secret. They don't like us, but Aro realized we aren't doing harm, and decided to leave. It was a hard decision, he argued with himself for several minutes. I think he mostly did it because of Carlisle. I was surprised though, he was extremely disappointed that we didn't want to join his guard." I stared at him in shock. Changed his mind? "I just hope he doesn't change his mind back."

So that's it. I was safe. _Edward_ was safe. I could go on with my life for now. I was so happy; I reached up and kissed Edward.

We all made our way back home, and Edward took me up to our room.

"It's over. Edward, it's over." I couldn't understand why, but somehow I had always known it would end like this. "Now we don't have to worry. We have . . ."

"Forever."

* * *

**THE END**

**Okay, UGH! i hate this chapter. IF you think its stupid i totally don't blame you. Worst ending ever! haha i only really did it because i didn't even want to finish this story, but i hate when people do that, so i decided to finish it, even if it ended stupidly. I might delete this whole story... sorry, but only maybe**

**Anyway, go ahead review. SOrry, but i pretty much gave up on this story. If you liked it, thats great, but you can review and tell me its stupid too! **

**_mRs-cuLLeNxxx_**


End file.
